


Day Two: Battle/Struggle

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Dimileth Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, allllllll the blue lions, byleth is the voice of reason as always, dimitri is a daddy and very anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Day Two of Dimileth week.As the Blue Lions gather around for the birth of the new prince, Dimitri is struck with concern over his new role as a father.





	Day Two: Battle/Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Day two here we go! This was actually the first of the dimileth week fics I wrote, I cracked this guy out in just a single night! I hope you all enjoy the blue lions lovin in this one. And of course, handsome young daddy dimi.

“Let me see her.” Dimitri barked at Mercedes, who stood steadfast at the door to the infirmary.

“Your Highness, I know how you feel, but the surgery isn't complete yet. You just have to be patient.”

Dimitri bit his tongue, holding back harsh words for the castles head healer. It wasn't her fault of course, but he was far too wound up to care. Dedue ushered him away from the door, sitting him down at a nearby bench. The entirety of the Blue Lions were there, spread throughout the waiting room.

“Mercedes, I am sorry to bother you but what exactly is taking so long anyway? I thought you said this was a simple procedure?” Ingrid asked, sandwiched between Felix and Sylvain on the bench next to his.

“It usually is. But with Professors accelerated healing factor there have been some complications. Don't worry I’m sure it won't be much longer now.” Dimitri could hear the worried tone she was trying to bite back. She was just as nervous as the rest of them. 

The king ran his hands through his hair. They’d been told the delivery would be simple since everything at her last checkup was in order. Then this morning, a full month before she was due, her water broke. Everything since then had been a storm of anxiety. Dimitri had originally been in the room with her, but when they realized a natural birth was out of the question they pushed the King out so they could prep his wife for surgery. 

The pregnancy had been a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Ever since they’d wed the castle staff had their eyes on the couple, waiting with bated breath over when the new heir to the throne would be born. Dimitri and Byleth agreed that the dust should settle from the war before they fully commit to any other major life changes. 

Of course that hadn't exactly stopped their… activity. It was well known throughout the castle that the King and Queen were very enthusiastic about the benefits their marriage gave them. They refused to sleep in separate beds, were openly affectionate in front of everyone, and had been caught in flagrante several times in various places throughout the estate.

A full year into their marriage and no sign of a pregnancy, the two discussed the possibility that one or both of them might have fertility issues. Dimitri was filled with angst over it. He didn't necessarily want a baby right then, but if he was the issue what did that mean for his kingdom going forward? Byleth had assured him that even if the two weren't able to conceive they would simply adopt and appoint a successor from there.

That eased his worries. Some might call his wife rude for her direct manner, but he appreciated it. His whole life people told him whatever he wanted to hear, until he met Byleth. If he messed up a tactical command she would criticize him. If he slipped in a stance she would correct him. It was exactly the kind of direction he needed.

Then one morning the Queen suddenly became dizzy, and in his haste Dimitri carried her to the healer on duty, who announced to them they were expecting. It came as quite a shock to the young couple, but they took it in stride. Well… Byleth did. The young King may have overreacted a bit.

Every morning he woke up before his wife. Before the pregnancy he would just wait for her to wake up, maybe read or cuddle her for a bit. Now he practically jumped out of bed and prepped the room for the morning, anxiously checking every corner of their apartments for anything deadly. Then he would go down to the kitchens and check all the food himself for poison. Then bring her up a meal so she wouldn't have to make the dangerous trek downstairs.

“Thousands of babies are born every day, calm yourself.” Byleth said while she tore a piece of bread from the loaf they’d been served for breakfast. 

“Not our baby.” He argued, his head resting on her stomach. She hadn’t begun to show yet, they’d been told that likely wouldn't be until her third or fourth month. 

“Dimitri it’ll be fine. Unless this baby inherits your strength, then I really might die when he kicks his way out.” 

The King sat up quickly. “Don't even joke about that.”

Byleth rested her forehead on his. “Beloved. It will be fine. I’m going to do all the proper training with the midwives, the baby will be born, everything will be well.”

He wanted to argue with her. Look at her mother! And his own for that matter. Neither of them lived much longer after they gave birth. But the look she gave him was so confident it almost eased his fears.

Almost. 

Then there they were, seven months later, with the entirety of the Blue Lions as they waited to hear the fate of their former teacher and Queen. It was a somber sight. Mercedes at the door, Annette clinging to Ashe for dear life, his three childhood friends grouped together holding hands while he and Dedue sat there stunned.

Originally it had been an exciting chance for a reunion. At Claude's behest he gave nobel lords more power and funds so they could improve their lands, and the lives of the people that lived on them. As a result, he required they meet at least twice a year to discuss their future goals. And coincidentally, one of the meetings happened to fall right near her due date.

Sylvain had been extremely excited, planning a party for just their old classmates. Even though she would be too far along to participate in the merriment Byleth had been thrilled at being able to see all her students again. Then the morning of everyone's arrival she keeled over and suddenly it was time.

“This is ridiculous, the baby should be out by now.” Felix barked. 

“Felix!” 

“Well it should be. This is so pointless waiting around.” 

Ingrid and Sylvain attempted to quiet down their friend, glancing at Dimitri as he stared down at his palms. Truthfully, he didn't blame him for the outburst. He’d known Felix for a very long time. Whenever something happened that he couldn't control he lashed out. He understood the temptation.

Dedue rubbed a comforting hand on his back. They’d already been waiting for half a day. The midwives had warned them some labors could take up to a day. Maybe two if it was serious. Byleth had assured him that she could handle it but that didn't mean he could. He couldn't imagine even an hour more of this.

Without warning the door to the operating room burst open. Everyone in the room stood to attention as Dimtiri rushed up to the midwife on duty. Before he could ask her any questions she put a hand up.

“The Queen and the baby are perfectly fine.” The room was filled with sighs of relief. “You can come in, starting with the King quietly, then you can all come one by one on my signal. Understand?” The midwife said dangerously. The others nodded in agreement while Dimitri pushed past the healer.

Laying down on a medical cot with her head propped up by pillows was Byleth. She was covered in sweat, her peridot hair knotted up as she cradled the baby in her arms. He’d never been so relieved to see her in his life. Next to her was the wooden crib Claude had sent over that someone must have moved into the room for the baby. Dimitri was frozen to the spot he stood at. The next step he took he’d be a father. A sense of nervousness overtook him. 

“Dimitri?” Byleth asked from her bed.

“Are- I mean- Are you and the baby…”

Byleth smiled, though the effort to do that seemed to exhaust her. The birth had taken a lot out of her. “Come here. Meet our son.”

Those words seemed to shake him out of his stupor. Clumsily Dimitri barreled over to where his wife sat.

“Hello little one. This is your father.” Byleth cooed. The king peered over his wife's shoulder. Inside the blankets was a red faced little boy with light hair dusting his head. Immediately Dimitri was overcome with emotion. This was their son.

“It's so nice to finally meet you.” He said softly, kneeling on the ground next to the cot. Byleth tried to scoot over so he could lay with them but he refused. She needed the bed far more than he did. 

“You nearly gave us a heart attack you know.” He continued, brushing his hands against the babes wrinkled forehead. The motion caused the baby's eyes to open, revealing a striking shade of green.

“Beloved, those are your eyes on his face.” 

“Mm.” Byleth agreed, fading in and out of consciousness. The fatigue of the labor came down on her like a ton of bricks. Dimitri slid the bundle of blankets out of her arms.

“Please rest now. You’ve done so well. I’ll take over watching him.” He said soothingly.

His wife mumbled something in response, then closed her eyes. Motherly instinct would have to wait until she was fully rested it seemed. Dimitri smiled and kissed her forehead, then settled into the chair next to her one of the birth assistants had set out.

When they’d been studying the ins and outs of raising a child, he’d been anxious about holding the baby. Knowing him he’d squeeze too tight and hurt it, or worse. Now as he sat with their son in his arms he couldn't help but feel silly. Byleth was right. Instincts took over and he held the child as gentle as can be.

There was a quiet knock at the door, presumably the first round of visitors. A part of him wanted to growl at the intrusion. This was his son and his wife and he wanted more time alone with them. But he realized he was being selfish. Everyone that sat waiting with him was part of their family.

Dedue pushed past the door gently, his massive frame nearly filling up the entire passage. In his worry Dimitri had forgotten to check on his old friend. As usual the Duscar man seemed to be carrying everyone's anxiety on his shoulders. He could see from his seat across the room that Dedue had not slept in at least a day.

“Come here my friend. Please meet your godchild.”

Dedue took a sharp intake of breath, then lumbered slowly over to the royal family. “Then everything is well?”

Dimitri smiled and nodded, holding out the bundle of blankets so he could take a closer look. Beside him Byleth started to stir.

“Did you tell him yet?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“I did. I hope the burden of caring for another Blaiddyd doesn't chase you away for good.”

Dedue smiled, moving a finger across the child's cheek. “I would be honored.”

Dimitri moved his chair closer to his wife, who was reaching again for the babe. “Its a boy, you know. Do you have any ideas on what to name it?”

Dedue looked shocked to be even asked. “I… Well. I once read in a book of stories that the name Leonid meant ‘child of lions’. Considering that he is the first child born to our group it seems fitting.”

There was a beat of silence. Dimitri and Byleth stared at their friend. “It sounds as if you’ve thought about this.” The Queen remarked.

Dedue coughed in his hand, looking embarrassed under scrutiny. “I suppose I have.”

Dimitri looked to his wife who nodded in agreement. “Leonid is a fine name, perfect for a prince.”

“Thank you Dedue.” Byleth said while she looked down at the baby. “Leonid Nikita Blaiddyd it is. Do you like that?” 

The baby, unsurprisingly, did not respond. It seemed the birth took just as much out of him as it did of his wife. Dimitri looked on with pride as his wife cuddled their son closer. 

Another knock came at the door as Mercedes snuck inside. “I’m sorry to interrupt. How are you feeling Your Grace?”

Byleth smiled tiredly. “Wonderful. Sleepy but wonderful.”

Soon enough, one by one the former Blue Lions came inside to meet the sleeping prince. Dimitri felt warm knowing even if he and Byleth fell there would be others to look after him. Just as Rodgriue and Gustave had done for him.

“Hey you know we should call him Leo for short! Wouldn't that be cute?” Annette giggled.

“Oh I like that! Little baby Leo, future leader of the Blue Lions!” Mercedes laughed.

“God we’re already planning this kids educational future? He isn't even walking yet.” Sylvain groaned.

“It's never too early to get serious about your studies.” Ingrid pointed out.

“You guys! The baby! He’s waking up!” Ashe gasped.

Dimitri laughed as his old comrades, nobel lords and ladies, leaned anxiously over the bed, all trying to catch a glimpse of the newborn. Leonids little face scrunched up and he let out a terrible wail, practically deafening everyone around him.

“I think it may be for the best if we take our leave.” Ingrid said hastily, directing everyone out of the room.

“Yes that may be for the best.” Dedue agreed.

“Alright little Prince, we’re leaving now, but when we come back we intend on spoiling you rotten. I’ve got a whole wagon full of gifts headed this way.” Sylvain said over the baby’s screeches.

“Come on, you’re stressing him out.” Felix said while tugging Sylvain away. Just as quickly as they appeared the rest of the Blue Lions left the room.

“Is he hungry maybe?” Dimitri asked his wife, hovering uselessly as she held a squirming Leo in her arms.

“I guess we’ll find out.”

With that, Byleth tugged down her dress and moved the child onto her breast. Dimitri pointly looked up to the ceiling. 

“I don't mind if you look you know.” She said, adjusting the restless baby.

“I know. It just feels. Too intimate? I feel like I’m interrupting.”

Byleth laughed, then gasped as the baby latched himself to suckle. “I… I wasn't expecting that.” she said sheepishly.

“It doesn't hurt does it?”

She shook her head. “It's odd. Maybe a bit uncomfortable. But it's okay. I like being able to hold him like this.”

“That's… That’s good.” He said, relieved. 

Byleth scooted over slightly. “Come lay next to us.”

Before he could protest again she grabbed his arm, dragging him to the bedside. Obediently he got in. 

He felt a bit awkward attempting to maneuver around a nursing baby, terrified one misstep would make him cry again. Eventually he settled, wrapped an arm around Byleth’s shoulders.

“Is there something I can get you?” He whispered, his eyes on Leo.

“No… I just want a nap. I cant wait till we can sleep in our own bed again.” She yawned.

“Agreed. I like a bed where I don't have to hang half off it.”

His wife chucked at that as she leaned against him. “Do you think the midwives would be upset if I fell asleep like this?”

“Beloved you just birthed the heir to the throne. I’m fairly certain you could break everything in this room and they’d still be happy with you.”

Byleth smiled and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. Dimitri kept a close eye on their son while she dozed, even though the temptation to join her was strong.

A few minutes later Leo popped off and content with his meal, he fell right back asleep.

“Just like your mother huh?” He mused, gently wrapping the baby up and moving him to lay against his chest. He tried to keep up the masculine persona of watching his family while they slept but found it far too difficult. So he accepted his fate.

Carefully he moved to sit behind his wife, allowing him to fit on the bed with the other two. He looked down and felt a lightness in his heart. His baby nodding off softly, curled up on his wife, both with matching expressions. He could tell Leonid would take after her greatly. He faded off to sleep with that comforting thought, imagining their child through the years.

There would be more to do later. A royal procession to welcome the young Prince, a public announcement of his successor, and the nobles visiting to size up the heir apparent. But all that would have to wait for now. Right now all they were was a young family ready to sleep the day away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed meeting Leonid! Fun fact, when I was desperately googling Russian names for the dimileth baby the first one that popped up was Leonid and its description 'son of lion'. It was way too fitting not to use. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me on day 2! We still have a full 5 days left to go so strap in and enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave comment and kudos, it really does help motivate me. If you have any critiques please feel free to do so freely, but fairly. Thank you again and have a wonderful rest of your night!


End file.
